


Insomniacs anonymous

by BadWolfNovak



Series: Avengers @ Hogwarts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Coffee, Depression, Don't Like Don't Read, Friendship, Good Loki, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts, I Don't Even Know, I am all for Loki and Bucky, I'm breaking all the rules, I'm so sorry for this crap, Idc if it's a relationship or friendship, Insomnia, Kinda, Late Night Conversations, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Odin sucks, Protective Bucky Barnes, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw loki, Slytherin, Slytherin Bucky, Sneaking Around, They would just click, They're older than they should be for first years, it's 4 am, just saying, just so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfNovak/pseuds/BadWolfNovak
Summary: A Slytherin meets his new best friend. While trying to break into somewhere. At 2am. Also there's a dog.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been rambling around in my brain for a while so sorry if it sucks. I don't have any friends so I have no one to decide if my writing is absolute trash which it probably is. Also some of this may be non-canon MCU and Hogwarts wise. Don't hate me. I just needed to make up stuff and change stuff for it all to make sense.

There's a flicker of light at the end of the dark hallway that makes Bucky freeze in place. If he got caught now, he'd have detention and he couldn't have that, not with quidditch tryouts this week. The brunet turned into his animagus form as quickly as he could, leaving a daft looking German Shepherd pup in his place.

His sharp canine eyes catch a flash of a navy blue hoodie that can only belong to a member of the Ravenclaw house. Bucky watches a lanky boy with jet black hair as he attempts to break into the kitchen; exactly the place Bucky was headed. It takes quite some time and he thinks they'll never get in, the magic is just too far above their level, but as he turns to head back to his room he hears footsteps. Familiar ones that belong to the potions professor; someone he's already been in trouble with far too much.

Bucky is ready to sprint in the opposite direction of the professor but can't help but feel the need to warn the other wizard.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki can feel that he's close to getting the blasted door open when suddenly his legs are being pummeled by a ball of fur that barely reaches his knees. The pup has an astounding amount of strength that causes the young man to fall back into a shadowed alcove near the door. He raises an eyebrow as the dog takes position in front of his now sitting form, as though he were protecting him from something or someone.

The young Ravenclaw holds his breath and finds himself pulling his canine protector farther into their hiding spot as a teacher passes. When the danger of being discovered passes, Loki breathes a sigh of relief and delivers a celebratory scratch to behind the dog's ears in praise."Not sure where you came from but I'm rather grateful for the warning. Odin would have my head if I got into any sort of trouble that would cause shame to the family." Loki tells the small animal, rolling his eyes and continues fiddling with the door.

 

"Yeah, I know all about shaming a family. Also you can thank me properly by getting that door open. I'm dying for coffee." Comes Bucky's reply as he changes back to his human form and stifles a laugh as the other boy turns with a shocked expression.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki nods as the shock wears off, replaced by slight amusement and awe. He gets the large door open and extends an arm in invitation for Bucky to enter first. "I am thankful. So much so that I will make the coffee seeing as that's what I came here for in the first place." The taller male gets to work as the other settles onto a stool within conversation distance.

"They do say great minds think alike. I'm Bucky by the way, Bucky Barnes." The Slytherin offers the other wizard his hand in greeting. He's met with a cool, soft hand and firm handshake.

"Bucky? Rather interesting name. I am Loki. Laufeyson, not Odinson." The raven haired Ravenclaw introduces himself before turning back to the task at hand.

"And Loki's not 'interesting'? But if you must know, my first name is James. Kinda boring." Bucky chuckles and leans his forearms onto the kitchen island. He watches the way the other boy moves so gracefully around the kitchen as he makes their coffee.

"I quite like James actually. Do you mind if I call you that instead of your nickname?" Loki asks as he sets a yellow mug of steaming coffee in front of Bucky and settles on a stool across from him, cradling his own green mug.

 

Bucky pours sugar into his cup as he thinks for a moment; only the most important people in his life seem to call him by his birth name. He's not sure why but again he feels a sort of kindred bond with the other boy, something he's never felt with anyone before. He studies Loki a little longer before he answers. "Only certain people call me that. You can be one of them. And how did you know my favorite color? Or is this just by chance?" He asks as he lifts the bright mug to his lips for a drink.

Loki traces the rim of his forest colored mug with a finger, staring into the caramel colored liquid inside. "I...I can read p-people. Their favorite color, food, if they're in love, pain, or sick etc. No one has ever been quite able to explain it. As far as anyone knows, I'm the only one who can do it. Most avoid me after they find out; they believe it's an invasion of their privacy. But I can't control it, it just happens.." the Ravenclaw explains, avoiding eye contact and waiting for rejection from the fellow night owl student across from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky's thoughtful expression changes into one of excitement and curiosity. "That's so cool! So like you can tell how I'm feeling and stuff?" He asks eagerly.

The other boy nods slowly, confused by the reaction. "Yes. I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you to take this news so.. _well_. Like I said, people usually are afraid. Or angry. I try to not focus on others but it's harder than one may think." Loki flexes his fingers nervously.

"They're insane. You've got a gift Loki! You probably give the best Christmas presents and know when to take your friends soup. I wish I could read people." The brunet sighs dreamily as he takes another drink of his coffee.

The Ravenclaw boy smiles slightly though it's tinged with a bit of sadness that doesn't escape Bucky's notice. The Slytherin reaches out and gently lays his hand on the taller boy's arm. "Hey, what is it? Did I say something wrong?" He murmurs.

A dry laugh slips from Loki's lips as he shakes his head. "No, no. It's just..You make it seem like I'm some perfect pal. I wish I was; but I've never gotten close enough to anyone to do the things you said. I'm different and no one knows why and the unknown frightens people." Loki furrows his brows trying to keep from tearing up. He doesn't share his feelings, he keeps them bottled up like he was taught. So why is he spilling his sob story to a stranger at 3 am?


End file.
